Nothing But You
by Chicago
Summary: Rating for first chapter only. Both chapters are the same story, first one is angsty, second one is fluffy... Kinda... --; Slash! Read and review!
1. Original Ending

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Get nothing if sue.  
  
Dedication: For Destria, my very own story sister! *glomp* *whines* I want my Dutchy on a motorcycle. *pouts*  
  
On with the fic!!! ~~~^@ @^~~~  
  
Nothing But You  
  
Song by Kim Ferron  
  
Story by Chicago  
  
//I think I'll go for a walk  
  
Maybe out in the rain  
  
Maybe let the tears roll down my face  
  
And not feel the pain //  
  
Mush walked slowly through the streets of New York. He didn't care that there was only an hour before curfew. He didn't even notice that the rain that had started as a light drizzle had become a torrential downpour in the last hour. All of his thoughts were focused on the images that were burned into his mind. Blink soundly sleeping curled up next to him. Blink and Skittery sharing a rather steamy kiss.  
  
Mush paused on the Brooklyn Bridge and leaned against the railing looking down into the water far below. If he wasn't so focused inward he may have realized that the water on his cheeks wasn't only rain, and that the pain from his heart that had been nearly unbearable all day was becoming a low throb of hurt.  
  
Mush sighed. It had ended so quickly. The most beautiful 12 days, 16 hours and 49.5 seconds of his life had come to a screeching halt when he had seen Blink kissing Skittery at Medda's last night. Cursing, Mush kicked the railing and headed towards the Brooklyn Lodging House. If he was lucky he would make it there before curfew and Spot would let him stay there for the night. Otherwise it was going to be a long time before he was dry again...  
  
//Maybe think about something  
  
Maybe think about you //  
  
Blink watched the rainfall onto the streets of New York from the lobby of the Lodging House. Where could Mush be? Why would he stay out in this weather? 'Damn it! Where does he tink he gets da right to make me worry like dis?' Blink was about to walk out the door and go look for Mush when a highly pissed Specs came in. Specs glowered and stalked over to Blink. Without a word of warning Specs smacked Blink upside the head then walked up to the bunkroom still fuming.  
  
"Ow! What was dat for?!" Blink shouted after him. Dutchy, however, was the one who answered from the door into the other room. "For hurting Mush enough dat he wouldn't want to come back here for the night even though it's raining cats and dogs out dere." Dutchy eventually gathered that Blink had no idea what he was talking about because he continued on watching as Blinks jaw dropped lower and lower toward the ground.  
  
"He saw you and Skits last night. Didn't say a word to anybody after dat; just stood up and came back here. You hurt him, bad. And I would be surprised if his pride let him come back so soon after dat kind of blow." Dutchy then followed Specs up the stairs presumably to get some sleep so that on the off chance the rain slowed during the night they could sell tomorrow.  
  
Blink sat up for a long time staring out the window wondering where Mush was and what exactly he had done in the blur that was last night. "I'se sorry Mush. Be safe." he quietly whispered into the darkness.  
  
//Yeah you (can't hurt me now)  
  
You know you can't hurt me now  
  
(You can't hold me down)//  
  
Mush drug himself off of the bunk he had spent the night in and yawned. He sighed as he heard the rain beating down on the roof and knew that he wouldn't be selling today. Spot told him that he was welcome to stay in Brooklyn as long as he liked. Mush intended to take him up on that offer. The last thing he wanted or needed was to be around Blink.  
  
After getting dressed, Mush left the Lodging House. He wished that today was nicer, he needed the money from selling, but buying today would be futile. There was no way the papers would survive on the way to a selling spot, let alone long enough to sell them. In an attempt to clear his mind he began walking. There was no way he was going to stay cooped up inside all day if he couldn't sell. He was almost to the Bridge when the rain turned into hail. Cursing slightly under his breath he darted under the bridge looking for some small bit of cover.  
  
With a large grin Mush settled down, watching the large chunks of ice hitting the water. He got what he wanted. There was no way anyone would be able to find him here. Not that anyone would look. He had made it obvious that he wanted to be alone, not to mention no one except the bravest of souls would venture out in this kind of weather. The pounding of hail on the bridge and street managed to drown out his thoughts, giving him the first peace he had had since he left Medda's only two nights ago.  
  
//And I've got plenty of time  
  
Time to figure it out  
  
Time to think about you and me  
  
Whatever that was all about //  
  
It had been well over a week and no one in Manhattan had heard from Mush. Not that the weather had helped that at all. The all of two days they had been able to even leave the Lodging House were spent selling so that they could eat and sleep. Not a lot of time to go on a city wide search for someone who probably didn't want to be found.  
  
Blink was worried about Mush, despite the fact that he knew Mush could take care of himself. It was almost a relief to not have him in the house at the same time. He needed to think about what had happened between him and Skittery. They talked and both knew that nothing was going to happen between them except friendship, s neither could figure out why they had ever kissed. The best explanation they could come up with was there was something in the air. They were thinking about in being a whim of a deranged fanfic author, but quickly discounted that.  
  
Still, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't figure out what was going to happen between him and Mush. Then again, talking with yourself about relationships is not generally a good idea. You get a lot of one- sided conversation and one-sided answers, but what you need is two-sided conversation to figure out where to go.  
  
//Got nothing to prove  
  
Got nothing to say  
  
No I guess I never thought you were good for me anyway  
  
Got nothing to lose  
  
Nothing but you //  
  
Mush sighed and laid his cards on the table. It was official, no matter who he played poker against; he was just bad at it. He stood up and left the table, not interested in losing any more of his change and walked over to a window. Despite how much he missed Manhattan, he really liked the Brooklyn Lodging House. There were significantly more windows and for some reason he managed to sell more over here.  
  
He wasn't sure why he was staying here for so long. There was no reason except the fact that Blink would want to talk to him and he had absolutely nothing to say to him. There really was nothing to say in a situation like this.  
  
All this time to think was also doing him a lot of good. He had even almost convince himself that he was happy for Blink and Skittery. 'We'se just too different to be together for evah. It wouldn't have worked in the end anyway.. So, I guess it doesn't matter.' Mush sighed, not realizing the most important question: If it didn't matter, why did it hurt so much?  
  
Without even trying to or even realizing what was happening he was pushing away the one thing in his life that really mattered to him. He was losing one of the only good things he had.  
  
//Well I've got plenty of time  
  
Time to figure it out  
  
Time to think about you and me  
  
Whatever that was all about  
  
Got nothing to prove  
  
Got nothing to say  
  
No I guess I never thought you were good for me anyway //  
  
'Why would he stay away for so long? Did I really hurt him that badly? He hasn't even let us know where he is or if he's ok.' Blink was walking in circles. It was raining again, making selling impossible. He was currently heading towards the Brooklyn Bridge. For some reason staring at the water always seemed to help him think.  
  
He got about halfway across the Bridge when he saw a commotion near the other side. Jogging over to see what happened he gasped at the figure he saw desperately clinging to the side of the Bridge.  
  
"Mush?!" He called. Not waiting for a reply he shoved his way through the crowd. He got to the edge and peered over, trying with all his might to think of a way to help his best friend and so much more back up onto the Bridge. He no longer cared if Mush was mad at him. He didn't care if he never spoke to him again as long as he lived, just as long as that was longer than a few short moments.  
  
"Blink? I'se sorry.." Mush said when he saw the face that wouldn't leave his mind appear over the edge of the Bridge. Suddenly he wasn't so scared. Even if he fell at least he got to see his love one more time. "I love you, Kid." He said quietly as tears filled his eyes and he began to lose his grip.  
  
"No! Mush hold on! I'se not gonna let you fall! I can't lose you now!" Blink said, trying with all his might to hold back the tears that were threatening to cascade down his face. It wasn't fair! He couldn't lose him now! Not when they had so much to talk about. ".Please don't leave me."  
  
A sad smile crossed Mush's face when he heard those whispered words. Just as he was about to respond his grip failed and he plunged downward through the air and into the river below. There were shrieks from some of the crowd that had gathered, but the most painful of all were perhaps from the boy whose arm was still outstretched trying to grab hold of that which he loved most. Tears streamed down his face as he realized that he had lost the only thing he ever truly wanted.  
  
//Got nothing to lose  
  
Nothing but you  
  
Oooo, nothing but you  
  
Yeah, n-n-nothing //  
  
A.N. *glomps Mush* I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kill you! It just kinda happened! I guess that's what I get for just sitting down and writing instead of making a plan for the story! I was going to give it a fluffy ending, but my mood shifted and off you went into the wild blue yonder!  
  
:Skittery and Blink: *pointing at each other* I kissed HIM?!  
  
*grins* And somehow they completely miss the point.  
  
:Mush: O.o; *pointing at Tawny* You killed me!  
  
:Tawny the Torture!Muse: *giggles* Yep!!! *proud*  
  
:Mush: *pointing at Chicago* You killed me!  
  
*Blink and Skittery place themselves on opposite sides of the room from each other and Mush glares daggers at Chicago*  
  
:Mush: *continues* I can't believe you killed me!  
  
Oh! I deleted the second verse of the song in order to make the fic go a bit quicker and also due to the fact that it just doesn't fit with the time period.  
  
:Mush: And now you're ignoring the fact that you killed me!  
  
*sighs* Look, I said I'm sorry! My torture muse took over and here this came. So, technically, this is not my fault.  
  
:Mush: *looks over to Tawny with murder in his eyes*  
  
:Tawny: *runs*  
  
:Mush: *takes off after her*  
  
Anyway, tell me what y'all think! I'll have more on my other stories soon!!! And several more one shots coming to punish several muses for walking out on me... R&R! Hasta!!!  
  
AUTHOR REQUEST: Ok, I'm not sure how this turned out. If I should change it or leave it as is because I'm a genius who doesn't know it. I am having this problem with a lot of my stories, which is why I am going to make this request. I'M BEGGING SOMEBODY OUT THERE TO BETA READ FOR ME!!!! If you are willing to do this, please say so. I am beyond desperate!!! Even someone to read over my fics before I post them to tell me if they make sense would be welcomed. Thanks everybody.. 


	2. Alternate Ending

Disclaimer: 1) a renunciation of any claim to or connection with; 2) disavowal; 3) a statement to save one's own ass  
  
With that said, this author would like to say that the characters, locations, song lyrics, above definition, and even some ideas for this story do not belong to me. I simply put the above mentioned things together in a unique way that I am solely responsible.  
  
WHEE!! If anyone can tell me where the definition comes from, I will give you a box of assorted chocolate covered Newsies.  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE IDEAS AND HELP DAKOTA!!! YOU ROCK!!!  
  
Hope you all like the alternate ending!!!  
  
Nothing But You  
  
Song by Kim Ferron  
  
Story by Chicago  
  
//I think I'll go for a walk  
  
Maybe out in the rain  
  
Maybe let the tears roll down my face  
  
And not feel the pain //  
  
Mush walked slowly through the streets of New York. He didn't care that there was only an hour before curfew. He didn't even notice that the rain that had started as a light drizzle had become a torrential downpour in the last hour. All of his thoughts were focused on the images that were burned into his mind. Blink soundly sleeping curled up next to him. Blink and Skittery sharing a rather steamy kiss.  
  
Mush paused on the Brooklyn Bridge and leaned against the railing looking down into the water far below. If he wasn't so focused inward he may have realized that the water on his cheeks wasn't only rain, and that the pain from his heart that had been nearly unbearable all day was becoming a low throb of hurt.  
  
Mush sighed. It had ended so quickly. The most beautiful 12 days, 16 hours and 49.5 seconds of his life had come to a screeching halt when he had seen Blink kissing Skittery at Medda's last night. Cursing, Mush kicked the railing and headed towards the Brooklyn Lodging House. If he was lucky he would make it there before curfew and Spot would let him stay there for the night. Otherwise it was going to be a long time before he was dry again...  
  
//Maybe think about something  
  
Maybe think about you //  
  
Blink watched the rainfall onto the streets of New York from the lobby of the Lodging House. Where could Mush be? Why would he stay out in this weather? 'Damn it! Where does he tink he gets da right to make me worry like dis?' Blink was about to walk out the door and go look for Mush when a highly pissed Specs came in. Specs glowered and stalked over to Blink. Without a word of warning Specs smacked Blink upside the head then walked up to the bunkroom still fuming.  
  
"Ow! What was dat for?!" Blink shouted after him. Dutchy, however, was the one who answered from the door into the other room. "For hurting Mush enough dat he wouldn't want to come back here for the night even though it's raining cats and dogs out dere." Dutchy eventually gathered that Blink had no idea what he was talking about because he continued on watching as Blinks jaw dropped lower and lower toward the ground.  
  
"He saw you and Skits last night. Didn't say a word to anybody after dat; just stood up and came back here. You hurt him, bad. And I would be surprised if his pride let him come back so soon after dat kind of blow." Dutchy then followed Specs up the stairs presumably to get some sleep so that on the off chance the rain slowed during the night they could sell tomorrow.  
  
Blink sat up for a long time staring out the window wondering where Mush was and what exactly he had done in the blur that was last night. "I'se sorry Mush. Be safe." he quietly whispered into the darkness.  
  
//Yeah you (can't hurt me now)  
  
You know you can't hurt me now  
  
(You can't hold me down)//  
  
Mush drug himself off of the bunk he had spent the night in and yawned. He sighed as he heard the rain beating down on the roof and knew that he wouldn't be selling today. Spot told him that he was welcome to stay in Brooklyn as long as he liked. Mush intended to take him up on that offer. The last thing he wanted or needed was to be around Blink.  
  
After getting dressed, Mush left the Lodging House. He wished that today was nicer, he needed the money from selling, but buying today would be futile. There was no way the papers would survive on the way to a selling spot, let alone long enough to sell them. In an attempt to clear his mind he began walking. There was no way he was going to stay cooped up inside all day if he couldn't sell. He was almost to the Bridge when the rain turned into hail. Cursing slightly under his breath he darted under the bridge looking for some small bit of cover.  
  
With a large grin Mush settled down, watching the large chunks of ice hitting the water. He got what he wanted. There was no way anyone would be able to find him here. Not that anyone would look. He had made it obvious that he wanted to be alone, not to mention no one except the bravest of souls would venture out in this kind of weather. The pounding of hail on the bridge and street managed to drown out his thoughts, giving him the first peace he had had since he left Medda's only two nights ago.  
  
//And I've got plenty of time  
  
Time to figure it out  
  
Time to think about you and me  
  
Whatever that was all about //  
  
It had been well over a week and no one in Manhattan had heard from Mush. Not that the weather had helped that at all. The all of two days they had been able to even leave the Lodging House were spent selling so that they could eat and sleep. Not a lot of time to go on a city wide search for someone who probably didn't want to be found.  
  
Blink was worried about Mush, despite the fact that he knew Mush could take care of himself. It was almost a relief to not have him in the house at the same time. He needed to think about what had happened between him and Skittery. They talked and both knew that nothing was going to happen between them except friendship, s neither could figure out why they had ever kissed. The best explanation they could come up with was there was something in the air. They were thinking about in being a whim of a deranged fanfic author, but quickly discounted that.  
  
Still, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't figure out what was going to happen between him and Mush. Then again, talking with yourself about relationships is not generally a good idea. You get a lot of one- sided conversation and one-sided answers, but what you need is two-sided conversation to figure out where to go.  
  
//Got nothing to prove  
  
Got nothing to say  
  
No I guess I never thought you were good for me anyway  
  
Got nothing to lose  
  
Nothing but you //  
  
Mush sighed and laid his cards on the table. It was official, no matter who he played poker against; he was just bad at it. He stood up and left the table, not interested in losing any more of his change and walked over to a window. Despite how much he missed Manhattan, he really liked the Brooklyn Lodging House. There were significantly more windows and for some reason he managed to sell more over here.  
  
He wasn't sure why he was staying here for so long. There was no reason except the fact that Blink would want to talk to him and he had absolutely nothing to say to him. There really was nothing to say in a situation like this.  
  
All this time to think was also doing him a lot of good. He had even almost convince himself that he was happy for Blink and Skittery. 'We'se just too different to be together for evah. It wouldn't have worked in the end anyway.. So, I guess it doesn't matter.' Mush sighed, not realizing the most important question: If it didn't matter, why did it hurt so much?  
  
Without even trying to or even realizing what was happening he was pushing away the one thing in his life that really mattered to him. He was losing one of the only good things he had.  
  
//Well I've got plenty of time  
  
Time to figure it out  
  
Time to think about you and me  
  
Whatever that was all about  
  
Got nothing to prove  
  
Got nothing to say  
  
No I guess I never thought you were good for me anyway //  
  
'Why would he stay away for so long? Did I really hurt him that badly? He hasn't even let us know where he is or if he's ok.' Blink was walking in circles. It was raining again, making selling impossible. He was currently heading towards the Brooklyn Bridge. For some reason staring at the water always seemed to help him think.  
  
He got about halfway across the Bridge when he saw a commotion near the other side. Jogging over to see what happened he gasped at the figure he saw desperately clinging to the side of the Bridge.  
  
"Mush?!" He called. Not waiting for a reply he shoved his way through the crowd. He got to the edge and peered over, trying with all his might to think of a way to help his best friend and so much more back up onto the Bridge. He no longer cared if Mush was mad at him. He didn't care if he never spoke to him again as long as he lived, just as long as that was longer than a few short moments.  
  
Blink threw himself onto his stomach and reached over the edge of the bridge. Mush's eyes met his then widened as his grip began to fail. His gasp was the only sound that reached Blink's ears in that moment. A string of curses flew from Blink's mouth as he realized that he couldn't reach. It was all Blink could do to keep the tears that were threatening to fall at bay. He would not lose hope.  
  
Mush could see that Blink was running out of ideas. He was about to say good bye when all the sudden Blink's body lurched forward. Blink's hands closed around his wrists and held on tightly. Mush gasped as both he and Blink began to slowly inch upwards. He caught a glimpse of Spot and suddenly guess at what was going on. He smiled up at Blink, no longer mad at the boy and no longer fearing that he wouldn't be able to tell him that.  
  
When the boys got Mush back onto the bridge, Mush found himself surrounded by Blink's arms. With a grin he threw his arms around Blink and took comfort from his boyfriend. He hadn't realized how much he had missed Blink until just now. He smiled when Blink pulled away slightly and then chastely touched his lips to Mush's. It seemed like an eternity had passed since they had last been together and the kiss, regardless of the fact that is lasted quite some time, seemed to pass in an instant. When they pulled apart, they're eyes met and they exchanged a smile. "I'm sorry." Both said at the same time. When they're laughter subsided, Mush quietly said: "Let's go home." With a smile Blink took his hand and they began the walk to Duane Street. "I love you, Mush. Don't leave me again, ok?" Mush responded with a smile.  
  
//Got nothing to lose  
  
Nothing but you//  
  
Blink never asked how Mush ended up hanging off the side of a bridge and Spot never told anyone about their adventure over the water, he said while blushing that he didn't want to invade our privacy so he turned around... Yeah, right. Mush came back to Manhattan and dodged around nearly a million questions about why he left and where he had been. In fact, all the questions he didn't want to answer were given the same treatment. A small mysterious smile, the one he was so good at, and a shy glance in Blink's direction.  
  
Both had learned that they did have something to lose. Each other..  
  
//Oooo, nothing but you  
  
Yeah, n-n-nothing //  
  
A.N. So, yeah. *looks at Mush* Happy?  
  
:Mush: Yes. That was much better. *glares* I still can't believe you would push me off of a bridge.  
  
*sighs* Don't make me pull out the duck tape, again.  
  
:Mush: *grumbles indistinctly*  
  
Anyway, I would have put more dialogue in, but I really wanted to finish. The next story I'll be posting will have more of that. He.. I need lots of practice, so I decided to work on it in a different story since I like how this turned out.. *smiles prettily* Blink? Would you do the honors?  
  
:Blink: *grins widely* Please R&R!!! 


End file.
